Authenticity
by Yami White Rain
Summary: In which Kabuto gives information to Jiraiya.


**Authenticity**

**By:** White Rain

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Genre:** General/Character study

**Characters/Pairings:** Kabuto and Jiraiya. Jiraiya/Orochimaru, implied Orochimaru/Kabuto, Orochimaru/Sasuke, and Kabuto/Sasuke.

**Notes:** Spoilers for recent chapters of Naruto. Also for lj user"lykomancer" for the idea. Kabuto being one of Jiraiya's sources of information is too brilliant of an idea not to steal.

-

"For someone who proclaims loyalty to Orochimaru," Jiraiya said, folding his arms and rising one eyebrow, "you spend an awful lot of time helping one of his enemies."

Kabuto lowered head, hiding a smile, and Jiraiya's eyes predictably fell to the light reflecting on his glasses. He said, almost purring, "I'd like to know everything about Orochimaru-sama. There is stuff I can only know from interacting with his teammate."

Kabuto allowed several minutes to go by, so that Jiraiya could ponder if he was in contact with Tsunade, and hiding it from his, as he was undoubtedly doing with her. In fact, Kabuto was sure. He checked.

When it looked like Jiraiya may say something, he took several steps towards the sannin, giving him a serious, sharp look, dropping his smile, "And nothing in this world comes free."

Jiraiya did nothing to discredit this claim, but he didn't agree either. There was a tense silence between them, longer than Kabuto figured it should have been. But he pushed that aside, there was nothing he could do about that.

He set his hand on Jiraiya's wrist and said, before the older man could react, "I have information for you, the biggest yet. But I'll only tell you if," he smiled in a way resembling that of someone who was more innocent than he'd ever been, and enjoyed the wary look on Jiraiya's face, "you ever slept with Orochimaru-sama."

Jiraiya grabbed both of Kabuto's wrists and said, his eyes bright, "What goes through your twisted mind?"

"I assure you," Kabuto said, "You don't want to know." After a moment, after he was sure Jiraiya had no intention of saying anything else until Kabuto spoke first, he said, "You're bruising my wrists. I can only assume that that means yes."

Jiraiya shoved Kabuto away. That he didn't deny it confirmed Kabuto's assumption even more. As a practice, Kabuto didn't rely on assumptions, but some people were so easy to read, it was wisest to stick with your gut, he'd learned.

"As for my part of the deal," Kabuto said, "Orochimaru-sama is dead."

Jiraiya's eyes widened slightly, before he said, "No."

"What reason would I have to lie?" Kabuto asked.

Jiraiya clenched his fists. It was only for a moment, but Kabuto noted it.Then he said calmly, "I only care to know why because it involves me and things that have a measure of meaning to me."

"How are you so sure?" Kabuto asked. He was tempted to walk over to Jiraiya and get into his face, but he Kabuto was well aware he wasn't strong enough to stand a chance against him and Jiraiya may already be looking for a reason for a fight. He knew when to ignore his temptations. "Is it something sentimental?" He sneered, "Do you think you'd just somehow know?"

Jiraiya said without any shame, "Yes."

Kabuto wasn't sure why he respected that slightly. It was a foolish way of looking at things.

"But you'd be more likely to believe this: you didn't ask for any other details about me and Orochimaru. I know you're still curious."

Kabuto smiled. "You are wiser than your books imply."

Jiraiya said nothing to contradict or encourage that. Kabuto knew the game was over for now.

"The truth is a bit more complicated. Sasuke and several Sound nin and, no doubt, some of the people Orochimaru-sama has captured believe that Sasuke killed him. I'm sure that you can use that to your advantage."

"In many ways," Jiraiya agreed.

"You should prepare to talk about Orochimaru-sama's tongue next time," Kabuto said casually as he turned away. "I wonder if he uses it the same with everyone. Pity Sasuke-kun wouldn't dream of a threesome." He added before disappearing, "though, admittedly I'd be too busy playing with Sasuke-kun to pay too much attention, and Orochimaru-sama is nothing if not tricky."

Jiraiya's face at that was priceless.


End file.
